Just An Ordinary Morning (Hetalia Short FanFic)
by Djeidi123
Summary: This is just how an ordinary morning looks like for the high school student Seborga and his roommates Hutt River and Molosia. Read to find out.


_Hello everyone! I know I usually write kinky stuff but this time it's not going to be like this... Just an ordinary fan fiction... It tried my best to make it funny a it was supposed to be comedy...  
Characters in it: Seborga, Hutt River, Molosia, Italy (minor), Romano (minor).  
Ships: Hutt River X Hutt River ((I know it's not said anywhere of him being selfish but I couldn't resist XD))  
Universe: Hight School AU_

 _Enjoy!_ _ヽ_ _( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)⊃━_ _ﾟ_ _. *_ _･ ｡ﾟ_

The ringing of the doorbell echoed trough the small apartment Seborga shared with Hutt River and Molosia. As nobody answered the door in the first few seconds the ringing got louder and with more urgently.

'Hutt, open the door, please' Turning off the shower Seborga spoke to Hutt River who was in the bathroom as well taking photos of himself in the mirror.

'Nah, too busy...' Hutt replayed taking another photo 'Molosia! Can you open the door please?' he called to the American who was actually still sleeping and couldn't really hear him.

'Oh come on! I'm naked!' Seborga said. 'Stop taking selfies and go open it!'

'Eh... eh' Hutt pretended he's trying to reach for the door 'Too far... sorry'

Pissed off Seborga grabbed his towel warped it around his waist and went out of the bathroom.

'Where the hell is this stupid bastard! Come on!' he heart a familiar voice of a certain Italian talking outside the door between the ringings.

'Veee~ He is probably bussy, Romano he will come soon I'm sure'

As soon as Italy said this, Seborga opened the door only to remember his completely forgotten arrangement with his brothers about having breakfast and going to school together today.

'Ahh... You're already here... Isn't it a bit too early?' He spoke awakardly

'We're thirty minutes late...' Romano said.

'Well... you're already here so... um why don't we go to the kitchen to have some coffee?' Seborga suggested as he had no excuse for not being ready yet other than Hutt's usual one hour beauty bath in the morning.

The three of them walked to the kitchen.

'Umm... we can wait here and you can go back to your-' Italy began but was interrupted by the host.

'No need you're my guests-'' Seborga aswered as he turned to reach for the jar with coffee in order to make some but as he did so the towel around his waist fell reviling his butt to the two who happened to be sitting around the table that happened to be behind him.

'FULL MOON!' Romano shouted as he covered the younger Italian's eyes.

'Vee~ Where, let me see!'

Seborga made a confused face before realizing that he was now completely naked in front of his brothers.

'Be right back!' he said quickly grabbing the fell towel and running back to the bathroom.

Not long after yelling was heart from the bathroom.

'Where are my cloths- Hutt!' Seborga said.

'What now?' Hutt turned his head off his phone were he was looking to all the pictures of himself he had just taken to face the micronation that just entered the room.

'Why are you wearing my clothes!?' Seborga yelled.

'It's called cosplay, duh!' Hutt replayed as if it was something very obvious.

'Take those off! I need them!' Seborga said as he attacked him trying to make him do as he said.

'What's you problem with this?! You had no worries to walk around naked a few seconds ago! Are you afraid I'll be a better Seborga than you?' Hutt yelled as they fought. Seborga trying to undress him.

'Take those off!' Seborga yelled.

'What the hell are you doing idiots! Why the fuck are you yelling?! It's the middle of the night!' Movement sound was heart from the room next to the bathroom followed by Molosia's shouting as he followed the noise to the bathroom and opened the door to find a naked Seborga trying to take off Hutt's shirt who was fighting to get away of him, they both turned their faces his way. Awkward silence filled the room before Hutt spoke.

'Molosia, thank God you're here! This guy has gone nuts again!'

'Do I really wanna know what's going on here?' Molosia asked looking at them.

'It... it's not what it looks like!' Seborga tried to explain.

'Yeah! Seborga is trying to rape me ~' Hutt laughed as he watched Seborga's face going red.

'Shut up! And stop acting like if you're on some heavy drugs! Give me my clothes back!'

Molosia slowly closed the door and walked away of the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and sat next to Seborga's brothers who heart all of this and gave him a confused look.

'What?!' he said. 'It's not like this doesn't happen every morning!'

After one more minute of screaming and fighting things finally went quiet and Seborga, not naked this time entered the kitchen.

'Finally! I'm dying here! Make me some breakfast fucker!' Molosia ordered as he saw him entering the room.

'Okay, okay I'm on it, Jeez!' Seborga said as he went to the cupboard to find supplies.

A few minutes passed till the milk started boiling and there where five cups of chocolate cornflakes on the table.

'Wait... where's Hutt?' Seborga noted as he looked around to see only four people on the table.

'Probably still in the bathroom... Planning his wedding with the mirror!' Molosia replayed in an annoyed tone as he knew the Italian won't let him eat before everyone where on the table.

'I'll... go get him. Don't start without us, please.' Seborga sighted as he walked for a millionth time to the bathroom this morning.

And just like before more yelling came out of that room.

'Hutt, breakfast is ready! Everyone is waiting for you' Seborga knocked on the door before opening it.

'But I'm not ready yet!' Hutt who was standing in front of the full size mirror brushing his hair for what's probably fifth time this morning said.

'What? You're been preparing yourself for two hours already! You seem perfectly ready to me!' Seborga grabbed his arm trying to pull him away of the room but he resisted.

'You are the reason why my hair got messed up again stop complaining!' Hutt yelled.

'I don't have time for this!' He put his hands over Hutt's waist picking him up on his shoulder despite him screaming and kicking.

'No! I don't want to look as ugly as you and everyone to see it!' Hutt kept screaming as he was already lifted off the ground, but eventually gave up on trying to fight.

'Bye beautiful prince...' He let out a silent sad whisper as they left the bathroom as he no longer could see his reflection in the mirror.

As Hutt River was forcefully put in his seat and the group was full they could finally enjoy their breakfast.

When they finished it was time to go to school. Of course they had to rush in order not to be late for their first period.

'Vee ~ Seborga, you must be a hero to deal with all this everyday?' Italy spoke to him as they where in class, luckily before the teacher, and prepare their books.

'Nah, it's just an ordinary morning for me' Seborga said trying to force a smile.

'I have a better question for you! Why where you taking a bath with that river whatever guy?!' Romano who was listening to the conversation snapped.

'I don't! It's not like I have much of a choice' Seborga smiled again this time nervously as he wondered how to explain this. 'He stays there almost all the time... But anyway after the third time I stopped paying attention to this... And it's not like he pays attention to me, he's too busy looking at himself in the mirror..'

The conversation was interrupted by the teacher who greeted the class as she entered the room.

==============

 _That's it I hope you enjoyed my little creation :3_

 _Please leave a comment and fav if you enjoyed! Thank you so much ^^_


End file.
